


Fire

by Toxic_Waste



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Adoption, Implied/Referenced Incest, One Shot, Phindace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Waste/pseuds/Toxic_Waste
Summary: "If our DNA is just a little bit too close..."There's always another way.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble fulfilling a prompt of "OTP snuggling with their young child."

The night was dark, the winter frigid in it’s advanced state as the snowdrifts piled up outside. The air conditioning system’s heat was running in overdrive, as it had been for the past weeks nearly non-stop, but somehow it never quite seemed to be enough to keep out the cold entirely.

It was honestly the perfect excuse to sit beneath a pile of blankets on the couch – as if an excuse was even needed. Candace generally never felt _quite_ so cozy as on those cold, dark nights beneath the great pile of ugly multi-colored blankets, and certainly not more so than she did that night. Phineas’ warm body atop hers, his head tucked beneath her chin, and the infant wrapped snugly in _his_ arms, sleeping soundly. She could feel him moving with every breath he took, feel his weight rising and falling with the pace of her own slow breaths.

She wrapped her arms around her brother and hummed softly, unable to take her eyes off the newest member of their family, even for him. Amanda Riley Flynn, swaddled in her own special blanket, seeming to appreciate the heartbeat in Phineas’ chest just beneath her.

“You know, I sometimes still can’t believe we actually _did_ it,” Candace said meditatively, almost as an aside. She fell silent, the digital fireplace crackling and popping as the flames licked upwards towards the chimney. “I mean… wow. Isn’t this supposed to be the one really impossible thing for consanguineous couples?” She hugged Phineas more tightly for a moment, almost wanting to entirely envelop him, drawing him into herself even more than mere gravity was already doing.

“Well, ‘impossible’ is just a word,” Phineas replied, his voice hushed. The fire hissed, a particularly thick log breaking in half in a shower of sparks. “There’s nothing we can’t get done with a little bit of spit, duct tape, elbow grease.” He laughed softly. “And paperwork. Mostly paperwork.”

“Mmm hmm.” A lot of paperwork indeed, yes. Candace had never been one for that sort of thing, and all those hours in the dull, polished quiet of the adoption lawyers’ offices had really ground on her nerves an awful lot after the first… five minutes or so, and there had been times when she felt about ready to tear her hair out over yet _another_ five-volume stack of legal documentations. “It was worth it.”

“It was.” Phineas nodded, his hair tickling against Candace’s nose. She sniffled, trying to ward off a sense, shifting beneath the thick layer of cotton and polyester overtop of them. Phineas exhaled heavily as she moved, working her arms out from beneath herself without waking the baby.

The fire crackled as she pulled them free, wrapping them around her brother and gently shaping her hands around the tiny bundle, no more than a few pounds, resting on his chest. Her heartbeats, her brother rising and falling with her chest, the room slipping into a deep, undisturbed silence. Maybe soon, the baby would wake up, and it wouldn’t be so undisturbed.

Candace closed her eyes, smiling to herself.


End file.
